Paxoti
Paxoti Adjanosai is a female Arnadjanai who lives with her best friend Radumo in eastern Bujan. She is a fisherwoman. Appearance Paxoti is an adult woman with an athletic, tall build; peach skin; long blonde hair; and blue eyes. She wears white clothing, dark blue overalls, and yellow boots. Sometimes, she wears a yellow jacket when she catches fish in the open sea. Personality Paxoti is assertive, brash, vulgar, crude, and risk-taking. She also does not care much about embarrassment. Even though she is usually carefree and tomboyish, she can also be strict and forceful, owing to her service and training at a military base. Nonetheless, she can be friendly. Interests Paxoti enjoys archery, horse-riding, arcade games, guns, ©rude jokes, throwing stuff, fighting, swimming, bathing, earning more money (to upgrade her family's fishing business), and sleeping. She dislikes makeup, properness (especially when she is forced to be proper), drills, people teasing or making dirty remarks about her appearance (or that of her friends, including the male ones), loneliness, people who boast about their muscles (which she finds to be annoying), and being ugly. She also hates the Wannaenid Empire for its bombardment and terrorist attacks against her country of Bujan. Whenever someone makes her angry, she threatens to put up a fight against them. At one time, she even tore out a door and tossed it at some vandal's face with just a single hand. Relationships Paxoti's best friend was Radumo, whom she first met at a science fair in the capital city of Koscheigrad. Ever since, the two women enjoyed playing games and talking with each other: she was more amused by her contrast against Radumo's dignified attitude, and she likes to irritate her. However, when she found out that Radumo was assigned to a Kyrvotin ruin in the northern ice wastes, and that she was extremely distressed and worried, she and Paruko offered to train her to defend herself from a possible raid. She has a lot of friends -- both girls and boys -- whom she went out with to play arcade games, archery, horse-riding, wrestling, other sports, and (with a group of girls) sleeping at the sauna. Sometimes, she invites her brother Amatagus to come with her, but he mostly refuses and continues fishing. Paxoti has several siblings: Tavatagus, Amatagus, Luvalmakhir, Thassarina, Kroikasor and Vrusari. Tavatagus, Amatagus, and Kroikas are her brothers; while Luvalmakhir, Thassarina, and Vrusari are her sisters. Tavatagus and Luvalmakhir are older than her, while Thassarina, Kroikasor, and Vrusari are younger. She does not get along with her older sister Luvalmakhir for the latter's competitive and crude behaviour, and she dislikes Thassarina's and Kroikasor's childish games. But she gets along with Amatagus because they worked together when they were fishing, and they keep each other safe. She also raises Vrusari like a foster mom when the parents are away. She is in love with Orovitar, a shepherd. Sometimes, the two go out on dates at a Blue Lobster diner, they wrestle or swim together, or they sleep together under a tree. She likes him for sharing a penchant for causing trouble, his attractive chest, and being relatable: but she also competes against several other young women for his affection. Trivia * Paxoti was inspired by Nordic aliens, Scythian art, artwork of muscular women, and Amazon warriors in fantasy movies. ** Her name means "dawn-blade". * Like all Arnadjanai citizens, Paxoti attended military conscription upon reaching 18 years of age, and she was assigned to a base for women soldiers like her. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Azdortil characters